


Alone at last

by madeintahiti



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintahiti/pseuds/madeintahiti
Summary: It's been a long time since Abigail and John have had any time alone as a couple, between raising a son and tending to the ranch they just haven't had the opportunity, that is until Abigail finally plans a day for the both of them to be away from the ranch and spend some quality time together.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston
Kudos: 13





	Alone at last

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write dom Abigail pegging John and this fic was an excuse to do just that.

It had been quite a while since Abigail and John had gotten any time to themselves. Things had been busy, good, but busy on the ranch as they’ve been preparing for the coming winter. Fixing up the barn after a particularly bad storm, making sure there would be enough firewood, and other smaller tasks so they would be prepared for the cold weather that was coming their way. So with all the preparations, neither of them had the opportunity to spend any time together. Today, Abigail would be changing that.  
  
“John and I are going out tonight.” she told Uncle as she fixed her hair into a bun, “we probably won’t be back till tomorrow evening.”  
  
“That so?” Uncle asked amusingly.  
  
“Yes. We haven’t had much time together, so we’re going into town.”  
  
Abigail looked herself over once more in the mirror before she turned back around to the elderly man.  
  
“Do try not to get into any trouble with Jack while we’re gone.” she says as she grabs the small bag she placed by the door.  
  
“I’m wounded, Abigail, I would think you’d have more faith in me.”  
  
Abigail rolls her eyes at the elder before exiting out the front door.  
  
She finds that John is already on the wagon and waiting for her.  
  
“Ready my sweet?” he asks, offering his hand to help her up.  
  
“Yes.” she accepts the hand and climbs up onto the wagon.  
  
John snaps the reins once Abigail is seated next to him and they begin their ride toward Blackwater.  
  
“Ain’t you all dolled up. I thought we was just going into town to grab supplies?”  
  
“We can pick up supplies while we’re there, but I had just figured we haven’t been spending any time together, just you and me. It’s been real busy lately and quite frankly I miss my husband.”  
  
“Sure you do.” John snorts, that earns him a smack on the arm.  
  
“I mean it. Can you remember that last time it was just you and me? Without the boy or Uncle?”  
  
“I...can’t say I do.”  
  
“Exactly. It would do us some good to be away for a bit, just be alone together.”

“I can’t say I disagree with that.”  
  
Johns pauses for a moment, thinking before he continues.  
  
“So, I assume you have something planned?” he asks  
  
“I do.” Abigail confirms.  
  
“And do I get to know what you’ve planned, darling?”  
  
“It’s a surprise.”  
  
“Now that makes me think I should be worried. Last time you surprised me I was sick for a week-”  
  
That earns John another playful smack to the arm.  
  
“I’m kidding!”  
  
“I sure hope so. Now you know I felt awful about that, I thought it was a good recipe, I had no idea that the meat had gone rotten.”  
  
“You could still smell.”  
  
“John Marston I swear-”  
  
* * *  
  
Soon enough the both of them arrive in Blackwater and Abigail instructs John to park near the saloon.  
  
“You wanting to play the tables?” John jokes as he helps Abigail down from the wagon.  
  
“No, I plan for us to rent a room,” she tells him as she steps down onto the cobblestone below.  
  
John raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?”  
  
“Yes. However, I do have some things planned besides that.”  
  
“I see. Well-” John holds out his arm, waiting for Abigail to link hers with his, “lead the way, darling.”  
  
John wasn’t expecting Abigail to have had such a full day planned, but he wasn’t at all bothered by the busy schedule, it was nice to finally be spending some quality time with his wife. They browsed around at quite a few shops, stopped by the theater to see a movie, and even splurged to get their portrait taken once again with the promise that Abigail wouldn’t tease him like the last time they had their photo taken. Once the evening came they stopped by a restaurant for dinner. John made the joke of being glad he could finally eat something without worrying if it would make him ill and Abigail just scoffed but had a smile on her face nonetheless.  
  
Once they were done with their meal they made their way back to the saloon, where Abigail went and rented a room like she said she would. After they paid they headed up the stairs and into the room they had rented. It was a decent size, with a large plush bed, fireplace, and electrical lighting, for sure nicer than some of the hotels John had seen before.  
  
“This is a real nice place.” John says as he steps into the room, taking in the surroundings.  
  
“It is. Figured it be nice to stay the night.” Abigail says. She pauses before she continues “Oh, and another thing.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I paid for a bath as well.”  
  
John knits his eyebrows together, “You did? If this is your way of trying to say I smell-”  
  
“It ain’t that, John.”  
  
“Then what is it?”  
  
Abigail walks over to the bed and places the bag she had been carrying throughout the day onto the plush bedding.  
  
“I have one more thing planned.”  
  
Suddenly John’s eyes go wide with realization and feels an old but familiar and _exciting_ feeling settle deep into his stomach.  
  
“ _Oh_ .” he breathes.  
  
Abigail just has a sly smile on her face as she takes a seat on the bed and bends forward to remove her shoes.  
  
“You enjoy your bath, John.” she says, now removing her hair from the bun she typically kept it in, her long black hair spilling over her shoulders, “I’ll be here.”  
  
John doesn’t want to leave now that he knows what Abigail has planned for him, the promise of what’s to come is far too enticing, but this is part of Abigail’s plan and he has to go with it. Without a word, he exits the room and heads to the bath.  
  
He’s quick with the bath, scrubbing quickly and furiously, trying to speed up the process as much as he can while getting as clean as possible. He dunks his head into the bath and does his best to wash out his hair. Once he’s done with the bath he quickly dries himself off and gets dressed.  
  
John inhales before he knocks on the door of their room. A moment of silence passes before he hears Abigail.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
He enters the room and closes the door, locking it behind him. When he turns around he finds the curtains drawn, darkening the room. The electrical lights have been turned off so that the only light is coming from the fireplace and the lit oil lamps on the side tables next to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed is Abigail, now dressed in only her chemise, the thin fabric doing very little to hide the hardness of her nipples.  
  
Lying next to Abigail is a toy John hasn’t seen in quite some time as well as a small vial. Just from the sight alone he feels himself harden.  
  
“How was your bath?” Abigail asks casually, “You were quick.”  
  
“It was uh, nice, it was nice.” John says, clearing his throat, “Just wanted to get back to you is all.”  
  
“I bet you did.”  
  
John stands there, not moving. He knew what kind of game they were playing, and he was just waiting for Abigail to make the next move.  
  
Abigail looks over John, even in the dim lighting she could see the flush on his cheeks, the bulge growing in his trousers, and how tense he was as he waited for her instructions. She toys with the thought of making him wait longer, or even telling him to go back to the bath to enjoy it proper, but it’s been a long time for the both of them, and she can’t find it in herself to keep waiting that much longer. _Perhaps next time_ , she thinks.  
  
“Strip,” she says and has to hide an amused chuckle at how quickly John jumps into action.  
  
It isn’t long before John is completely stripped down and is standing before her, bare, cock half-hard and on display.  
  
“Do you want me to touch you?” she asks.  
  
“Yes.” John breathes.  
  
“Ah, yes _what_ ?”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
“That’s better. Come here.”  
  
John obeys and walks over to Abigail, stopping just in front of her. She parts her legs and lifts up the edge of her chemise, revealing her sex to him, he feels his cock twitch at the sight alone.  
  
“On your knees,” she commands.  
  
Without hesitation, John drops to his knees and in between his wife’s thighs.  
  
Abigail brings her hand up this face, gently stroking along the scars on his face before bringing her hand up into his still damp hair and tugging it towards her center.  
  
John needed no further instructions. He eagerly pushes his head forwards and presses his tongue along Abigail’s slit, tasting her sweetness, and moans. He laps at her folds, continuing to moan as he sucks and licks along her lips, occasionally taking her clit into his mouth and circling the small bud with his tongue, earning him a soft moan from above.  
  
It doesn’t take long for John to get Abigail on the edge, he had always been very skilled with his mouth and took pride in how quickly he could get her to finish just from that. He slides a hand up her leg, onto her thigh, and brings it close to her center.  
  
“May I?” he asks, looking up to her, mouth glistening from her wetness.  
  
“Yes.” she breathes.  
  
John slides two fingers along her slit, gathering up her wetness, before he pushes them deep into her softness and takes her clit into his mouth again. Immediately he feels her walls tighten around his fingers, impossibly tight, as he pumps them in and out, sucking on her small bud as he works her towards her end.  
  
“God, yes, John just l-like that,” Abigail moans, “right there, so close just-”  
  
A sudden cry and John feels her walls spasming around his fingers and her hips bucking, pushing further against his fingers and mouth as she finds her end. He continues pumping his fingers and sucking on her clit until he feels her begin to relax.  
  
A hand returns to his hair, brushing it away as he looks up.  
  
“You did very good.” Abigail pants, “I say you deserve a treat, don’t you?”  
  
John nods eagerly, “Yes ma’am.”  
  
She leans forward, kisses him sweetly, and then smiles. “Onto the bed, on all fours.”  
  
Quickly John scrambles up onto the bed and into the position he was told to be in, his eagerness making Abigail smile to herself as she gets up and begins preparing.  
  
Already John can feel himself leaking onto the bedding below him, if he had any more of a mind he would care about the fact that he was making a mess of hotel bed sheets, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was too focused on what was to come.  
  
John waits impatiently as he hears Abigail getting ready behind him. It had been so long since they had played like this, there was hardly any time for them to be intimate on the ranch, let alone enough time for them to have a scene like this.

A soft hand caresses up his thigh and onto his ass, stopping to squeeze the pliable flesh there before it moves back down his thighs and in-between his legs, finding his arousal. He hisses when Abigail firmly takes hold of him.

“My, aren’t you excited?” she coos as she gives a few slow strokes to the cock in her hand, “You’re making quite the mess.”

“Yes.” John breathes, relishing the feeling of a soft hand on his hardness, further igniting the fire in his belly, “It’s been so long.”

“That it has been. Tell me, what do you want John?”

“You.”

“You have to be more specific.”

Abigail’s hand releases John’s leaking cock and instead finds it’s place in his hair, grasping and yanking his head back, a yelp emerging from the man.

“What do you want me to do?” she breathes next to his ear.  
  
“To fuck me.” John groans, a shiver running through his body, “Please, please ma’am, fuck me.”

“Good boy.”  
  
Abigail releases John’s hair and pulls away from him for a brief moment to retrieve the small vial lying on the bed. She removes the cap and pours a generous amount of oil onto her fingers. With her clean hand she traces up John’s thigh and onto his rear. Grabbing his cheek she spreads him apart and circles his entrance with her oiled fingers.

“Been some time.” she remarks as she slips the first finger in, “you’re tight.”

“Yes.” is all John can say as he feels Abigail sink her finger into him. “Please, another.”

“Already? I don’t know, it has been awhile.”

Abigail wasn’t concerned with John’s ability to take more, not at all, but with how desperate he was becoming she couldn’t help but tease some, wanting to see how riled up he would get.

“I-I can take it, you know I can, please, more.” John practically whines.

“If you insist,” she says and eases in another finger.

John groans deep in his throat, two fingers wasn’t enough to satisfy him but the addition was more than welcome. It had been so long since he had the feeling of being stretched out, of being prepared for what was to come, and it was taking quite the effect on him. 

Abigail continues to finger John for a little while longer, enjoying how he pushed himself back against her fingers, how he would drop his head into the pillow moaning freely, not at all worried about the possibility of someone hearing them. Occasionally she would rub up against the special spot of his, but only for a little while, only enough to bring him close before retreating, leaving him dangling on the edge. 

“God, please,” John pants as Abigail withdraws her fingers, “I need you inside, now, please, I’m fucking close.”

“I don’t know.” Abigail teases as she watches her husband pant and tremble, drunk with need, “I’m not sure if you’re ready.”

“Fuck, Abigail, I mean ma’am, _please_. I’ll do anything I don’t care what I just need you inside me. I’m so close, I want you to fuck me. _Please_.”

“Well, since you asked so politely.”

Abigail retrieves the same oil and this time coats the polished, wooden cock that she had put on earlier. She coats it liberally before capping the oil vial and tossing it aside. She gets onto her knees and positions herself behind John, the tip of the wooden cock brushing against his entrance.

“Ready?” she asks.

“Yes.” John responds without hesitation.

Abigail smiles before she pushes inside, earning a low moan from John as she enters him. It doesn’t take long for John to get use to the feeling of being filled, and as soon as Abigail is bottomed out inside him he is asking her to move, which she quickly obliges.

She pulls out, almost completely, before slamming back into John, earning her a delicious moan. She continues, pulling out before pushing back in all the way, a steady yet tortuous pace for John, he never was the most patient.

“Please, faster.” he groans, hands gripping the bedding beneath him, “need it faster.”

Abigail creeps her hand up John’s neck and up into his hair, grabbing it for leverage.

“Of course, baby.” she says and quickens her pace.

John is almost knocked down by how Abigail quickens her pace, her hips ramming against him and the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room, the one thing keeping him from having fallen onto his chest being the firm grip on his hair keeping him upright.

The pace is quick and brutal and John loves it. He knows he’s going to be sore tomorrow, maybe even for a few days, and is going to have to be careful when sitting, but it’s so worth it for the pleasure he’s feeling right now. The tight grip in his hair, his arms and legs trembling, his cock bouncing with every single thrust, he doesn’t want it to end, but he can feel himself getting dangerously close to the edge.

“C-Close,” he chokes out as he feels that spot inside him being brushed against repeatedly, “I’m so close, p-please.”

“Please what?” Abigail pants as she struggles to keep up this quickened pace.

“Please let me come.”

Abigail says nothing, instead, she removes her hand from John’s hair and places it on his cock, stroking it as she continues pounding into him.

With the grip in his hair now gone John allows himself to collapse on the bed, moaning into the pillows as he’s fucked. He’s so close now, the hand on his cock proving to be too much.

“I’m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna-” he warns but before he can finish his sentence Abigail slams into him just as she strokes his cock in just the _right_ way, and with a loud shout he’s spilling over her hand, thighs trembling as he bucks his hips, fucking her fist as she slowly thrusts into him, working him through his orgasm. 

John lays there for a minute, panting into the sheets and trembling, Abigail still inside him as he catches his breath.

Once Abigail sees he is no longer visibly shaking she pulls out and removes the harness, letting it drop onto the floor. She crawls up into the bed and nudges John, allowing him to roll over and rest his head on her bare breasts.

“Shit.” he breathes, still partially out of it, “Been awhile since we’ve done that.”

“It has been some time.” Abigail says, fingers playing with John’s now dry hair, “was real nice if I do say so.”

“Mm.”

The two of them lay there for a few moments in silence, enjoying the afterglow before John speaks up.

“We have the room for the rest of the night, right?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Abigail confirms, “Why?”

“Just thinkin’, be a shame if we let all this nice privacy and fancy bed go to waste.”

She snorts.

“Ya know, I was thinking the same thing.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this in only like a day and a half so it's kinda rough but I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


End file.
